POWER RANGERS PIRATE FORCE
by thorinson25
Summary: those the armada has been sending their massive fleet to attack earth those hystoric rangers, megaforce rangers and the 6th rangers has joining forces to fight those the armada and their thousands of x borg and to find the greatest treasure in the universe and defeat those the enemy called the armada, and the pirate force has now meet and join forces with the power rangers legends.
1. Chapter 1THE MEGA WARS AND THE BIOGRAPHY

POWER RANGERS PIRATE FORCE

SEASON NUMBER: 20

NUMBER OF CHAPTERS: ?

NUMBER OF MOVIE CHAPTERS: ?

FIRST CHAPTER: CHAPTER 1: THE MEGA WARS AND THE BIOGRAPHY OF THOSE PIRATE FORCE RANGERS!

LAST CHAPTER: FINAL CHAPTER 53: GOODBYE! PIRATE FORCE

ADAPTED FROM: KAIZOKU SENTAI GOKAIGER

DISCLAIMER: THOSE POWER RANGERS SERIES IS OWN BY SABAN, ILL CREATED THOSE JOHN PETER CRUZ HART AKA

TIGEROUS KID X (RED) ALSO THOSE KATHERINE KAT HILLARD HART BECOME TIGEROUS LADY X (PINK), ALSO THOSE

PIRATE FORCE RANGERS HAS BEEN CREATED BY ME, AND THANKS TO SABAN THEY CREATED THIS SERIES FOR THEIR

FANS FROM ALL OVER THE WORLD.

THE POWER RANGERS PIRATE FORCE CHARACTERS:

1. MICHAEL VENTURA AKA RED PIRATE FORCE RANGER

2. SELWYN CARVER AKA GREEN PIRATE FORCE RANGER

3. SANDY FERTUNA AKA BLUE PIRATE FORCE RANGER

4. SANDRA AGUSTINO AKA YELLOW PIRATE FORCE RANGER

5. LINDANA GUSTINO AKA PINK PIRATE FORCE RANGER

6. ANDRES GAMBINO AKA SILVER PIRATE FORCE RANGER

7. JOHN PETER CRUZ HART AKA TIGEROUS RANGER X (RED)

8. KATHERINE "KAT" HILLARD HART AKA TIGEROUS LADY X (PINK)

ALLIES:

GOSEI

TENSOU

NAVIOS THE PARROT ROBOT

ZORDON

THE HYSTORIC RANGERS

PLOT:

those the armada has been sending their massive fleet to attack earth those hystoric rangers, megaforce rangers

and the 6th rangers has joining forces to fight those the armada and their thousands of x borg and to find the

greatest treasure in the universe and defeat those the enemy called the armada, and the pirate force has now

meet and join forces with the power rangers legends.

CHAPTER 1: THE MEGA WARS AND THE BIOGRAPHY OF THOSE PIRATE FORCE RANGERS!

then now those megaforce rangers and gosei knight has now defeated the warstar then now when they walk

going to gosei hq they will ambushed by the armada fleet and their thousands of x borg, the teens has morphed

and then run with gosei knight but when they now at the forest they will not fight because those thousands of x

borg has now here but luckily those shadow ranger, kat ranger, magna defender, red shiba ranger, wolf warrior,

white mystic ranger, sentinel knight, blue senturion, black lion warrior and green chameleon warrior they here and

help the mega rangers, gosei knight,then those 6 has now doing their stunts and reach the other veteran rangers

then now the fight has begone then those mmpr rangers and the green ranger with white ranger they face those

10 x borgs they took their each wepons and attack those 10 x borgs then they defeat them all, the next is those

team of mmar they will now draw their weapons and then they will attack those 10 x borg also and they will

defeated them all, then the team of zeo rangers has here and they draw their weapons then they attack those 10 x

borg, then the team of turbo has now here and draw their each weapons and attack those 10 x borg and defeat

them all, next the team of space rangers they took of their each weapons and attack those 10 x borg, then those

team of galaxy rangers has been here and draw their each weapons and attack those 10 x borg, then the other

teams has now took their each weapons and attack their each 10 x borg, but the armada are still on their way but

now those tommy aka green power ranger said" everyone let's up our hands and draw the powers of the universal

morphing greed and attack the armada" then all the power rangers from mmpr to megaforce team and their each

6th rangers are now agree then the power of universal morphing greed has now in a full force and attack the

armada's fleet and destroy them in an instant and those all rangers has been happy about that and then the

universal morphing greed's power has become a power rangers keys and now scattered in the whole universe.

6 months later...

those super mega skyship has now in the city of harwood and then those john peter and kat has now created

those navios the parrot to help them to find the great treasure in the universe then they set up a large screen to

see the whole california if danger is on the way, then now those john peter has set up a five morpher called pirate

morphers and five pirate force ranger keys(red, blue, green, yellow and pink) then now those john peter and kat

has now infront of the screen and they start a random search to find the five teens to become pirate force rangers

and now those screen are now stop a search and they will so five teens(three boys and two girls)and then those 2

are smile.

1. NAME: MICHAEL VENTURA  
COLOR: RED  
RANGER: PIRATE FORCE RANGER  
TEAM; POWER RANGERS PIRATE FORCE  
AGE: 18  
BIRTHDAY: MARCH 22 1996  
BIOGRAPHY:

MICHAEL VENTURA IS A NEPHEW OF TRINI KWAN AND THE SON OF GEORGE KWAN AND HE IS 18 YEARS HE KNOWS

THE POWER RANGERS IDENTITY BECAUSE HIS AUNT TRINI TELL HIM WHEN HE WAS A KID, ( HIS AUNT TRINI

HIM ALL THOSE INFO 1 YEAR BEFORE TRINI WAS DEAD IN A CAR ACCIDENT). THEN AFTER 18 YEARS THOSE

MICHAEL HAS NOW IN HIS 2ND YEAR COLLEGE IN A COURSE OF COMPUTER SCIENCE THEN NOW HE WAS RECRUIT

AS RED PIRATE FORCE RANGER AND BECOME LEADER OF THE TEAM.

2. NAME: SELWYN CARVER  
COLOR: GREEN  
RANGER: PIRATE FORCE RANGER  
TEAM; POWER RANGERS PIRATE FORCE  
AGE: 18  
BIRTHDAY: JANUARY 18 1996  
BIOGRAPHY:

SELWYN IS THE ONLY SON OF THE CARVER FAMILY, AND HE IS NOW GOOD IN SCIENCE TECHNOLOGY AND MATH

AND HE WANTS TO BECOME A SCIENTIST IN THE FUTURE AND HE IS 18 YEARS OLD AND HE'S COURSE ARE NOW

CALLED SCIENCE AND TECHNOLOGIES MAJOR IN MATH, THEN NOW HE WAS ONE TO BECOME GREEN PIRATE FORCE

RANGER SELECTED BY THE PIRATE FORCE COMPUTER NETWORK. AND HE IS 2ND YEAR COLLEGE.

3. NAME: SANDY FERTUNA  
COLOR: BLUE  
RANGER: PIRATE FORCE RANGER  
TEAM; POWER RANGERS PIRATE FORCE  
AGE: 18  
BIRTHDAY: MARCH 22 1996  
BIOGRAPHY:

SANDY FERTUNA IS A 18 YEARS OLD AND THE STUDENTS OF BS PSYCHOLOGY AND MASTER OF MARTIAL ARTS HE IS

NOW ALONE BECAUSE HIS FAMILY WAS KILLED BY THE WARSTAR (THE EVENYS WHEN THE WARSTAR ATTACKING THEIR

CITY.) AND HE WAS HAPPY WHEN THE MEGAFORCE RANGERS DEFEATED THE WARSTAR.

4. NAME: SANDRA HANSON AGUSTINO  
COLOR: YELLOW  
RANGER: PIRATE FORCE RANGER  
TEAM; POWER RANGERS PIRATE FORCE  
AGE: 18  
BIRTHDAY: MARCH 18 1996  
BIOGRAPHY:

SANDRA HANSON AGUSTINO IS THE COUSIN OF THE LEGENDARY TORI HANSON AKA BLUE WIND RANGER, SHE KNOWS

THAT HER COUSIN IS THE LEGENDARY RANGER (BECAUSE SHE SAW HER TRANSFORM AT THE END OF POWER

RANGERS NINJA STORM WHEN THE FINAL BATTLE OCCURED.)

5. NAME: LINDANA GUSTINO  
COLOR: PINK  
RANGER: PIRATE FORCE RANGER  
TEAM; POWER RANGERS PIRATE FORCE  
AGE: 18  
BIRTHDAY: MARCH 18 1996  
BIOGRAPHY:?

6. NAME: ANDRES GAMBINO  
COLOR: SILVER  
RANGER: PIRATE FORCE RANGER  
TEAM; POWER RANGERS PIRATE FORCE  
AGE: ?  
BIRTHDAY:?  
BIOGRAPHY:?

7. NAME: JOHN PETER CRUZ HART  
COLOR: RED  
RANGER: TIGEROUS RANGER X  
TEAM; POWER RANGERS TIGERFORCE  
AGE: ?  
BIRTHDAY:?  
BIOGRAPHY:?

8. NAME: KATHERINE HILLARD HART  
COLOR: PINK  
RANGER: TIGEROUS LADY X  
TEAM; POWER RANGERS TIGERFORCE  
AGE: ?  
BIRTHDAY:?  
BIOGRAPHY:

KATHERINE HILLARD HART IS THE WIFE OF JOHN PETER AKA TIGEROUS RANGER X, SHE IS A LEGENDARY AS THE PINK

MMPR RANGER 2, ZEO RANGER 1 PINK, PINK TURBO RANGER 1 AND NOW TIGEROUS LADY X PINK AND SHE HELP THE

PIRATE FORCE RANGERS IN THIS SEASON AND UNTIL THE END...

AUTHORS NOTE:

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF POWER RANGERS PIRATE FORCE THOSE JOHN PETER, KAT AND NAVIOS THE PARROT HAS

NOW FIND THE FIVE TEENS AND THEY GIVE THEM A MORPHERS AND BECOME POWER RANGERS PIRATE FORCE.


	2. CHAPTER 2: THE PLANET IS IN DANGER!

POWER RANGERS PIRATE FORCE

SEASON NUMBER: 20

NUMBER OF CHAPTERS: ?

NUMBER OF MOVIE CHAPTERS: ?

FIRST CHAPTER: CHAPTER 1: THE MEGA WARS AND THE BIOGRAPHY OF THOSE PIRATE FORCE RANGERS!

LAST CHAPTER: FINAL CHAPTER 53: GOODBYE! PIRATE FORCE

ADAPTED FROM: KAIZOKU SENTAI GOKAIGER

DISCLAIMER: THOSE POWER RANGERS SERIES IS OWN BY SABAN, ILL CREATED THOSE JOHN PETER CRUZ HART AKA

TIGEROUS KID X (RED) ALSO THOSE KATHERINE KAT HILLARD HART BECOME TIGEROUS LADY X (PINK), ALSO THOSE

PIRATE FORCE RANGERS HAS BEEN CREATED BY ME, AND THANKS TO SABAN THEY CREATED THIS SERIES FOR THEIR

FANS FROM ALL OVER THE WORLD.

THE POWER RANGERS PIRATE FORCE CHARACTERS:

1. MICHAEL VENTURA AKA RED PIRATE FORCE RANGER

2. SELWYN CARVER AKA GREEN PIRATE FORCE RANGER

3. SANDY FERTUNA AKA BLUE PIRATE FORCE RANGER

4. SANDRA AGUSTINO AKA YELLOW PIRATE FORCE RANGER

5. LINDANA GUSTINO AKA PINK PIRATE FORCE RANGER

6. ANDRES GAMBINO AKA SILVER PIRATE FORCE RANGER

7. JOHN PETER CRUZ HART AKA TIGEROUS RANGER X (RED)

8. KATHERINE "KAT" HILLARD HART AKA TIGEROUS LADY X (PINK)

ALLIES:

GOSEI

TENSOU

NAVIOS THE PARROT

ZORDON

THE HYSTORIC RANGERS

PLOT:

when those new demon empire called the armada has been back and destroying the cities once protected by the

legend rangers those john peter, kat and navios the parrot they will teleport five teenagers, 3 boys and 2 girls they

give them all a morpher called legend morphers and five pirate force keys and they will become power rangers

pirate force the new team who will face those the demon empire called the armada.

CHAPTER 2: THE PLANET IS IN DANGER!

then after the mega wars happen those all historic rangers has now resume their normal lives in their each cities or

town, then on the galaxy their's a large airship called super pirate sky ship a large ship with a base of those john

peter, kat and navios the parrot they will now going to earth and then they station in the city of harwood city once

protected by the megaforce rangers then now they put a name of the five teens in the power consoles and then

the names of . MICHAEL VENTURA AKA RED PIRATE FORCE RANGER, SELWYN CARVER AKA GREEN PIRATE FORCE

RANGER, SANDY FERTUNA AKA BLUE PIRATE FORCE RANGER, SANDRA AGUSTINO AKA YELLOW PIRATE FORCE RANGER

and LINDANA GUSTINO AKA PINK PIRATE FORCE RANGER then now those 3 has been happy in the progress.

the armada base

those prince vekar, princess levira, damaras and a few x borgs has now in the command center and prince vekar

said" so! that's earth, we took that and control it?" then princess levira replied" wait! that earth have a protector

called power rangers a teams of extra ordinary people." then prince vekar said" we! thought their powers has gone

since the legend war's 6 months ago." then princess levira said" we! know that, but i have a feeling there's a new

team who will created in the earth to destroy us and the armada, but we are in danger if somethings happen." then

prince vekar said" yes! but for now we attack the cities who will once defended by the past rangers because they

will not have power for now." then princess levira replied" yes! so we get ready let's attack the earth and we will

captured it for our father and to the armada." then prince vekar said" yes! my sister, we will attack the earth for the

armada." then now those the armada has now sending their fleet and the x borgs to earth and begins their

invasion, and now the armada has been happy in this invasion on earth.

super pirate sky ship base - harwood city

those john peter, kat and navios the parrot has been saw those invasion, then kat said" hey! let's took those five

teens the armada has been sending their fleet and the x borgs in the cities once protected by the legend power

rangers." then john peter replied" sure! computer send those five teenagers we will seen here in the base." the

computer said" yes! sir john peter." then now an energy has now flowing to the sky and then split into red, green,

blue, yellow and pink colors has been going in each own destination going to the five teenagers and give them a

powers againts the armada, then now those five teenagers has receive the powers those michael ventura receive

the powers of fire, selwyn carver recieve the power of air, sandy fertuna receive the power of water, sandra

agustino receive the power of earth and lindana gustino receive the power of ice then they will now going to the

square of the city, and then teleporting by the powers they acquired to the super pirate sky ship base and they will

now appear to the base, then john peter said" hello! everybody welcome to the super pirate sky ship, you five are

here because you all are been selected as the new team of heroes called power rangers pirate force a new team

who will defending the earth against the forces of evil and they are called the armada." then michael replied" this! is

awesome, wait are you katherine hillard hart the 2nd pink power ranger, zeo ranger 1 pink and the first pink turbo

ranger and help the historical rangers in the mega wars against the armada 6th months ago." then kat said" yes!

michael, but now our powers has now become ranger keys but we took it and then you five used it for a while

against the armada." then now those john peter will walking going to the five teens and then with a large box and

then he open it and he said" everyone! take this 5 legend pirate force morpher and each of you have this five

colored pirate force keys, red pirate keys, blue pirate keys, green pirate keys, yellow pirate keys and pink pirate

keys." then now those pirate keys has been going to those five and the kat said" ok! you five, this is all of you

saying if transform, "pirate force, transform" and then open the keys and put it in the key hole in the legend pirate

force morphers and you will become power rangers pirate force." then michael said" yes! we will protect the earth,

against the invading the armada like you did and the other historic rangers." then john peter said" ok guys

morphed now and we linked all of you in the ranger key vault." then those five has now going in their each line and

then michael said" its! morphin time." then those five teens replied" pirate force, transform." then they flip their

each pirate keys and inserted it in their each morphers and then they will become power rangers pirate force the

new breed of power rangers, then those five has stood up and a string has now going in their each belt bucket and

then from the ranger keys vault, then john peter said" ok! you five if you want a ranger keys from our vault, think

the keys what you want to use and they will appear infront of you, we got all main teams but the 6th rangers has

gone in the earth or universe."

AUTHORS NOTE:

THIS FANFIC IS NOW IN HIATUS BECAUSE ILL NOW FOCUS IN MY NEW FANFIC CALLED POWER RANGERS REWRITE AND NOW ILL START MY MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS SEASON 1 REWRITE ILL BE IN THIS AFTER ILL FINISHED THOSE MMPR S1 REWRITE THIS NOW FOR A HIATUS FOR A WHILE...


End file.
